


Valentine's Day

by WingedGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cause how many Fics are out there where Lucio do the fuckin' and it ain't a female, Dominant Lucio, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He just can't trust people if they wanna get close to him, Junkrat is a Little Shit, M/M, Roadhog also tries to be a bro and be supportive, Self-Esteem Issues, Submissive Junkrat, Trust Gain, Trust Issues, and pushes people away, who can't accept feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedGhoul/pseuds/WingedGhoul
Summary: Valentine's Day is the perfect day to confess your love to someone. And Lucio hopes that Junkrat will accept his confession.





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be Valentine's Day when I post this, but I don't care honestly. I had the idea in my head and wasn't going to wait for the day to come just to post a silly story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Valentine’s Day was a dreadful time of the year – and it was happening _tomorrow_. Junkrat never did like it, couldn’t quite get a grip around it and its customs. People in Australia had never celebrated it, or maybe only he didn’t. He never remembered celebrating it as a kid, and when he came to the states – when he was invited to stay at the Overwatch base – the custom was… everywhere when the time of year came. He only knew this was some love day, giving the one you have the hots for chocolate and stupid flowers or a giant stuffed animal and some balloons. And at the base, the halls were covered in hearts, both red and pink, strung together with tiny flowers – probably fake – glued onto the pink ones along with other little trinkets that represented Valentine’s Day. All the gross romantic stuff could make a guy like him puke; he’d rather be blowing something up than give someone candies or sweets. Never sounded like a bad idea anyway, no matter the day. Explosions were his life, after all.

In all his time of being here, which wasn’t too long, he didn’t make too many friends. He was always near Roadhog, trying to avoid conversation with anyone at all costs, being roped into a few because it was practically mandatory or he had heard something about explosions and would through his two cents in every now and again. Yet, there seemed to be one guy who would always attempt to talk to him, the famous DJ: Lucio. Junkrat was always skeptical about him, wondering why a guy like that would even want to befriend some disgusting criminal like himself. What could he possibly get out of such a thing? The way he would try to talk to him was calm and friendly, like he was already close with the Aussie and they had known each other since they were kids. He didn’t know quite how to feel about it, it was like he liked him. He always pushed the thought of such a thing aside – there was no way a guy like that would ever fall for someone like him any day. Junkrat was pretty sure that Lucio liked that D.Va girl anyway, always hanging around her and laughing and doing God knows what else. Yeah, there was definitely something between them; nothing would ever happen between the DJ and the Junker.

The whole ‘attempt at friendship’ thing Lucio was trying had been going on for a couple of months, almost as soon as they met. Junkrat had pushed every attempt away by either not returning any conversation or quickly making up an excuse to get out of the immediate area, Roadhog even tried to scare the smaller away with a threat or two. Yet, with the bravery of a Honey Badger, he’d keep coming back. A determined little sucker, that was for sure.

Junkrat sat in the cafeteria, munching quietly on a sandwich, his mind somewhere else as he ate in peace. Not too many were lingering around the food court, he had just came in to get something to munch on until dinner. He and Roadhog had their own table that they 'claimed'; a round table that was set near the corner of the cafeteria. They had sat at it the very first day they had been there, moved it a few times until it was in the right spot, forcing those who dared sit at it to sit somewhere else. Junkrat had his chair facing away from every other table so he was practically staring at the wall as he ate, preferring to only have Roadhog – someone he trusted – in his view than anyone else.

He heard the cafeteria doors open with a gentle squeak accompanied by the hum of music following whoever entered. Junkrat tried to ignore it, but he heard it grow louder, the sound of those skates making the presence known. He put his sandwich down and turned his head some, just barely looking over his shoulder up at Lucio. The DJ smiled wide, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Hey! Glad I found you!” He chirped, causing Junkrat to cringe slightly. Why the hell was this guy always so damn happy? What was there to be happy about? Nobody should be this go-lucky.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” he nearly scowled, one arm going around the back of his chair as he lazily glared up at the other.

“Well… you know, Valentine’s Day is coming up…” He grabbed a chair from a nearby table, flipping it before he sat down on it the wrong way, arms crossing over the back of the chair before he rested his head upon them. Junkrat rolled his eyes.

“I know, an’ I don’t care,” he huffed.

“… Was just wondering if you had any plans?”

“…” The Junker stared at the male, “… Yeah, I got plans, mate. Gonna go buy some stupid stuffed toys’n blow ‘em up.” He smirked, getting a slightly startled look from the Brazilian. Again, he was just trying to get the other to go away, find someone else to bother. “Why don’t y’go an’ bug that D.Va girl an' make plan with her? Bet she’d give ya’ much more o’ an’ interestin’ conversation that me, mate. I ain’t plannin’ on doin’ nothing for that stupid ‘love day’ or whatever y’guys call it. I ain't interested in whatever y’got planned anyway.”

Lucio frowned a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “Oh… well, uh… n-nevermind then.” He sighed, standing from the chair and putting it back where he got it before making his way out. A bushy brow rose up nearly to what remained of his hairline in confusion. That was odd, the other hadn’t even attempted to try and continue the conversation. Good riddance the Aussie thought, letting out a scoff before he turned back to his sandwich, eating what was left before leaving himself.

\-------------------------------------------

“He’s so damn stubborn!” Lucio yelled into a pillow, Hana sitting beside him as she patted him on the back, “The guy doesn’t even care! I try and I try, but nothing’s been fruitful. Man, I guess I ain’t giving off the right vibes… he doesn’t understand how big of a crush I got on him…”

“Have you tried being interested in his hobbies?” Hana asked.

“His hobbies? You mean his bombs? I… I never thought of it, but I don’t think he’d trust that I’d be really that interested anyway…” he put his hand over his mouth, tapping his top lip for a moment. “… I… actually don’t think I’ve tried that… you think he might let me in and open up more in if I take an interest in something he likes?”

“For sure!” the nineteen-year-old laughed, fist-pumping, “most guys like it when you talk about something they like! Y’know… since tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, you should leave a box of chocolates in his locker! With a note! One that maybe reads… ‘go out with me?’ oooorrr ‘how about we catch a movie sometime?’! That would definitely work, one-hundred percent!”

“… Maybe, it would be nice if that happened…” Lucio sighed, clicking his heels together a little to get his mind off of it. “… He seems so distant, like… like he’d been hurt or something before – maybe back in Australia something happened that shut him off to others that attempted to try and get close to him? Seems like the only guy he trusts is that Hog guy…”

“Remember, Roadhog is Junkrat’s bodyguard… guess there has to be some form of trust and bond there – the way they treat each other and all…” D.Va shrugged, lying back on the bed, grabbing a stick of bubblegum out of a pack that was lying beside her, popping it into her mouth. “… Anyway, try the chocolate box trick; see what he says about it. It should work like a charm, you know,” Hana shrugged, Lucio lying back as he looked to her.

“… I’ll sneak it into his locker later, for now, how about we play some games?” Lucio smirked, Hana instantly shooting up.

“You’re on!”

\----------------------------------------

“He bothered you again?” Roadhog grumbled out behind the mask upon his face, staring Junkrat down. The soot ball just shrugged, messing with some new mixtures for his bombs. His room was messy, his RIP-Tire in a nearby corner, his bed sheets thrown this way and that, scorch and gunpowder marks all over the gray walls. There was trash thrown this way and that, mostly plastic bags and other junk that Junkrat made his bombs from or simple little trinkets and devices he had tinkered and made. Roadhog was standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest. The smaller Junker scratched at his head.

“Yeah, it was kinda weird; he actually gave up almost as soon as he began. I think he’s actually gonna leave me be for once,” he murmured, being careful about a pipe-bomb he was making – one he would use for some mischief later in the day if he found something good to make go boom. Roadhog snorted.

“About damn time, I’m sick of trying to scare that pest away,” he growled, kicking at some trash before he walked more into the room, leaning back against the wall.

  
“… Do you think he’s just trying to show that he can make friends with just about anyone?” Junkrat asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice as he pulled at his mechanical fingers with his fleshed hand. “I… do you think he likes me and that’s why he’s tryin’ so hard t’ get close to me? You don’t… think he’s after me treasure, right? He wouldn't do that, would he? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would even be interested in such a thing... right?”

“…” Roadhog shrugged, “That’s up to you. If you think it’s gonna be like that one time that woman got close to you just to try and use you more than actually try to be friends with you, then that’s how you think, of course that pipsqueak could like you for real -”

“- _An_ ’ all ‘M doin’ is pushin’ him away…” Junkrat finished Roadhog’s sentence for him. There was a long frown on his dirty face. It was just so hard to believe that someone so famous, so amazing and pretty would even try to get close to someone as disgusting, dirty and... all around horrible person as him. What if it was all some sort of bet? See how long it would be until he could get the Junker to crack and actually become his friend only to be laughed at for placing his trust into someone who didn’t even want it. It made his body tense, grabbing onto his head as he tried to get his mind off of it. “… There are so many problems with me, who’d want someone as revoltin’ as me anyway?” his chest tightened a he thought of it; he began to bite of his index finger. “I ain’t attractive, I got shit for personality, I got so many medical issues… not someone ya’d want t’ have for a partner in a relationship. Why can’t Lucio see that an’ go for someone like... I dunno… Mei or D.Va – pretty much anyone’s better than me.”

Roadhog shook his head, sighing quietly as he walked towards the smaller male, placing a large hand upon his shoulder. Junkrat looked up at his mate, still frowning. “Stop that, I’m tired of hearing you complain about not being good enough for anyone,” he playfully pushed him, causing Junkrat to blink and tilt his head in confusion. “How about we go blow something up: That makes you feel better. I hate seeing you down like this, it's pitiful.”

Junkrat instantly smiled, clapping his hands together. “Yes, yes, yes! I’d like that… you’re th’ best, Hog!” He laughed, grabbing different types of bombs off the table he had set-up and followed Roadhog out, humming happily all the while. He could have forgotten all of his troubles within that second if they didn’t gnaw at him in the back of his mind. Still, he’d suppress them until his fun had been had and he had blown something up. He was glad to have a friend like him, he knew just what he liked - he had to anyway, being a bodyguard was much more that 'watch, protect, repeat'. At least that was how their relationship was. Hog knew everything that made Junkrat happy; explosives, exploding something, and Boba Milk Tea. To say he was the best bodyguard in the entire world would be an understatement. He cackled some, staying close to the larger man as they went on their way to find something to make go boom.


	2. The Chocolate Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio takes Hana's advice and puts a box of chocolates in Junkrat's locker, he just hopes that the Australian would even notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really happy about all the positivity that chapter 1 got that I had to write chapter two almost instantly! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story!

Lucio was a little nervous. He had taken Hana’s advice and purchased a box of chocolates, hoping that the Australian would actually like chocolate and wasn’t allergic to the stuff. He had asked Mercy first if she knew any of his allergies – she said that he didn’t have any, he just hope that wasn’t a lie. He had hid a note inside of the heart-shaped box, a small slip of paper that read ‘Want to catch a movie sometime? – Lucio’ with a tiny heart beside his name. He stood in-front of Junkrat’s locker after managing to get into his room (wasn’t too hard with the door left wide open), opening it hesitantly after managing to navigate through the trash and metal scraps in the room. There wasn’t much in it, just more trash and a bunch of doodles of bombs with large smiles and X eyes on them covering the inside of the locker. There were also papers stacked up with doodles of different types of both explosives and his Frag Launcher. Lucio never knew that Junkrat drew so well – he seemed to excel more at drawing objects and guns. At least that was all he could see from the doodles in there.

He didn’t even know if Junkrat would check his locker for any reason, but he had to pray that he did, placing the box upright, leaning slightly against the back of the locker so it was facing right up at him the second he opened it. He nodded once he was satisfied with the placing; closing the locker before he fled the scene, hoping nobody saw him. He didn’t want whoever to ruin the surprise that was in-store for the Junker. He wondered what the other was doing right now…

Probably blowing something up. _Like usual_.

************************

Sometimes it was great having a friend like Roadhog. They had spent a good portion of the day out, compiling things that were no longer of use, Junkrat would then wrap all of it in what bombs he had, running with Roadhog to a safe distance before detonating it, watching it all go off. He let out loud cackles each and every time – every single blast better than the last. Oh, how he loved explosions, they were the one thing that could help him cheer up in a tick. Well, that and his favourite tea, but that was beside the point.

Junkrat eventually ran out of explosives, and things to explode. Roadhog decided that then was a good time to stop, not much remaining that was considered ‘no longer usable’. The larger man walked back inside, going to his designated room to get some rest. _Old man needs his rest_ Junkrat chuckled softly at the thought, biting his bottom lip to stifle it some even if nobody was around to hear it. He stretched his limbs, heading towards the cafeteria, deciding to get something to eat for dinner before he, too, would call it a night. Perhaps Roadhog had ate before he and the younger caused a little mayhem together – and that meant that the bomber would be eating all alone at a table that he was used to sharing with Roadhog when he was surrounded by everyone stationed at the base. For some reason that made him a little bit spooked, anxiety rising, deciding it best to maybe not go and eat without his bodyguard.

He was certain Mercy was going to get on him about it – he never did have a healthy eating schedule and he never thought he would. When he got into making something, like an explosive or he was working on his RIP-Tire, he’d get so focused he’d spend an entire day in his room without leaving to eat or drink. It’d either be Roadhog or Mercy who’d bust into his room and shove food and something to drink down his throat.

Though he did have something to eat earlier (although he was certain to some people a sandwich wouldn’t cut it), it wouldn’t have mattered if he showed up for dinner or not. He didn’t much want to think about what the cafeteria would be serving for the next day or two. He stuck out his tongue in disgust before he made his way to his room. Tomorrow was the big day, everyone would be exchanging gifts with those that they like, or just friendship things, and it looked like it was time to lock himself in his room for the rest of the night and what would be tomorrow. He didn’t care if he was yelled at. The next time he stepped foot outside his room, the halls should be cleaned of all that damn stupid love-shit that Tracer and a few others had decided to hang up.

To say he was bitter about everything this day stood for would be an understatement. He had slapped a sloppily hand-written ‘do not disturb’ sign on his door before he went to sleep, having a bit of trouble at first but eventually managing to drift off, trying to avoid any thoughts that would make it impossible to sleep.

******************

Lucio watched the cafeteria doors carefully, the contents of his plate going completely untouched, his head propped up by his hand, elbow resting on the table. He had expected Junkrat to come in by now, though most days it seemed if Roadhog didn’t show up first, the smaller Junker wouldn’t come in, either. What if, in reality, Junkrat was actually scared of people and Roadhog was the only reason he’d actually go anywhere that had people in it? Lucio sighed, Hana looking over to him before placing a friendly hand on his own.

“Come on, Lucio. You haven’t touched your food. I think you’re beginning to worry a bit too much about Junkrat. I know I can’t blame you, but you know how that guy is…” she tried to explain, smiling softly. Lucio shrugged.

“Yeah, I know. But, man, I was expecting him to come in, hoping maybe he sit at our table today? He only ever sits with Roadhog. He needs new conversation partners.”

“Ever think that maybe Junkrat just can’t trust other people enough to come in to eat on his own? He might have social anxiety when everyone’s crowded in here, even though he doesn’t seem like they type of guy who would with how cocky he can be,” she mumbled, taking a drink from her soda. “Perhaps he only comes in whenever Roadhog does; he might feel safe and secure with the guy around, which is understandable for someone who also seems a bit _paranoid_. After all, his chair _is_ faced away from everyone…”

“I noticed that, too. You’re probably right, the only guy he seems to ever trust is Roadhog… seems to get pretty close to him whenever they’re in a crowded quarter,” Lucio sighed, running a hand through his dreads. “Oh, by the way… I took your advice. I snuck a box of chocolates into Junkrat’s locker in his room; hopefully he’ll actually check it. We just have to wait and see…”

“Ohhh! Nice! I can’t wait to hear what he says! You gotta tell me all about it when he goes to talk to you tomorrow! And that means _every_ detail!” Hana laughed, giving him a sly look before she took another drink from her soda. Lucio grinned.

“You know you’ll be the first to hear of it, Hana,” Lucio shot her a double pistol and a wink, laughing, “you usually are.”

Lucio was excited, his body swaying back and forth out of pure excitement and not his music this time as he ate, the tips of his skates tapping on the ground softly. Would Junkrat actually think it was a loving act and actually agree to go out to catch a movie with him? Of course there was also the idea that the Australian might just toss out the box without a second thought or even looking inside of it. That made his gut twist into a knot, hoping that wouldn’t be the case with him. He finished his food, standing up before he went to his own room, a little nervous for tomorrow. He grabbed one of his plush frogs and plopped down onto his bed, arms wrapped around the plush as he drifted off to sleep.

************************

Junkrat awoke to the sound of silence – a twitch he had causing him to jolt up and be full awake now. He looked over at his clock, rubbing his eyes with his fleshed hand. His mechanical hand and peg-leg removed so he could sleep easier. He squinted at the clock.

4:36 AM.

He huffed, sitting up while swinging his good leg over to be placed on the cold floor, the bandages around his bare foot not being of much help. He grabbed at the ground in the dark room, eventually finding his arm before putting it on, getting up, he hopped once to his workstation, turn on a small lamp he had set-up, sitting down in the wheeled chair before finding his peg-leg and putting it on its proper place along with his left boot. He never slept with the attachments on, they made sleeping extremely uncomfortable. People always asked him why he never thought of getting some of those fancy-ass roboarms like McCree or whoever else. To which Junkrat would retort that it’d make him feel like a damn Omnic – something he hated with all his passion.

Everyone else would be up at around 6 AM, so he had some time before everyone else got up to do what he would. He’d probably go and eat, the lunch lady knowing fully that he would go and get his usual for breakfast. She was always up two hours before everyone, like himself, so she could prepare breakfast and everything else. He’d go get his usual before attempting to work. He stood up, leaving his room quietly, the soft clanking of his peg-leg being echoed through the empty halls as much as he tried to keep quiet.

He entered the cafeteria; spying the lunch lady he flashed a small grin. She waved him over, smiling as well.

“Hello, Jamison,” she nodded, “I assume you want your usual?”

“Eeeyup, you got that right.” He nodded. He never knew why, but for some reason he just… got along with her, he allowed her to call him by his real name (a privilege he’d only extend to few) because she was so nice to him regardless of how he acted and knew him pretty damn well. She handed him a plastic plate that held an Egg McMuffin on it, also giving him a bottle of water. “Thanks.”

“Of course, dear. So, I’m going to assume you won’t be around for lunch or dinner today?”

“Yeah… I ain’t really into th’ whole… Valentine’s Day thing, makes me skin feel like there’s things crawlin’ in it…”

“Well, tomorrow we’ll be serving one of your favourites for the main meal for dinner, so I hope to see you and Roadhog,” she giggled. “I’ll have someone bring you food later so you don’t starve yourself throughout the day.”

Junkrat nodded before taking his breakfast to his room, the bottled water in his other hand as he opened his bedroom door. He sat down, using his good hand to eat the mcmuffin as he looked for some references for his bombs. What should he work on today?

His RIP-Tire needed some modifications, but he wasn’t sure as to _what_ to modify to make it how he wanted. Plus he didn’t want to make too much noise so early in the morning so that would actually have to wait. Junkrat settled for making new bombs, wasting a good portion of them yesterday with Roadhog. He spent the next two or three hours creating new bombs and grenades, not even noticing the sounds of all the commotion outside his door as people passed by the more they woke up. He took a drink out of the water bottle he set aside, being careful to not get any on the gunpowder and every other mixtures he had combined to make his bombs go off.

He tossed the empty water bottle on the ground, not bothering to even try to toss it into the half-full trashcan next to his table. The Australian cleaned off his hands, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, a sudden idea coming to him – a sort of prank bomb that crossed his mind. A paint bomb sounded like fun, so he decided to try and draw-up the possible designs for them to distinguish them from other bombs so he didn’t accidentally shoot a _real_ bomb into a room for a silly prank.

Junkrat opened his locker, ready to set the piece of paper down with the others but froze up instantly. There was a box of chocolates in his locker staring up at him. The piece of paper fell from his hand, doing two flips before landing on the ground by his foot. Who had left this in his room? Did everyone get one? Could this be some sort of Valentine’s Day tradition thing to make everyone feel included if they didn’t have a ‘Valentine’?

To him, chocolate was actually a delicacy. Back in Australia, the heat was unbearable and it had melted every single candy and chocolate bar around the place. He was surprised how much of an abundance candy was in the states and how cheap it all was. Back home it could sell for so much if you managed to find such a thing without it being melted. He reached in the locker, grabbing the box with both his hands, looking around it for some sort of note before he opened it. There to greet him was a slip of paper that read ‘Want to catch a movie sometime? – Lucio’ it even had a little heart beside the name, causing Junkrat’s stomach to tighten, a sick feeling overcoming him.

What if this was meant for Hana instead and some jerk hand put it into his locker as a form of joke? The note could have been a fake, too. He didn’t know what Lucio’s handwriting looked like, so it was difficult to tell either way. He snarled, closing his locker before he left his room to make his way to the young girl’s room. He stood in-front of the door that had a bunch of different little faces doodles on it before knocking on the door with his mechanical hand, hearing a game be paused before she opened the door.

“Oh! Hi, Junkrat~!” she smiled up at him, “What can I-“and before she knew it the heart-shaped box was thrust into her hands. There was an annoyed look on Junkrat’s face, bushy brows knitted together in irritation.

“Pretty sure Lucio meant this for you, mate, some asshole decided t’ pull a joke on me makin’ me think this was for me. Here, enjoy it. Pretty sure ya’d like it more than me anyway.” And before she could retort he was already walking down the hall, going back to his room. She frowned, wanting to call out to him but for some reason nothing would come out of her mouth. Oh boy, how would Lucio take this one?


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio has no choice but to go to Roadhog to ask what it is that Junkrat likes in hopes he doesn't mess anything up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story's going at a decent pace and it's not going to fast? I get a little concerned that something may be progressing too fast... but you'd guy's tell me if it was, right?
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Chapter 3! it's a bit short... but I plan on making chapter 4 maybe longer than the other chapters.

Junkrat was heading to his room having just dealt with the younger Hero and the stupid box of chocolates that had been wrongly placed. The irritated look still frozen on his features as he stalked down the hall with his peg-leg making soft clinking sounds while his boot hit the ground with a gentle noise as he made his way. Sometimes it was a bit too easy to hear him coming, especially since the halls echoed the sound, making it louder than it initially had been. He was grumbling to himself, muttering curse words under his breath. He turned the corner, his room not too far out of reach, but so happened to bump right into Lucio as soon as he turned, not paying attention.

“Oi! Watch where you’re-“he stopped himself, spying those familiar dreads and hearing that upbeat music playing from the other’s headphones. Lucio didn’t even seem perturbed or even notice the look that was splayed out on his face, simply smiling up at the Junker. Junkrat _adored_ that smile, as much as he didn’t want to admit, but Lucio was always wearing it. He’d see him smile while talking to his friends; he’d see it when he even talked to him. He felt his hand get a little sweaty, heart racing some.

Oh he wished he was in his room right about now.

“Hey, ‘Rat!” Lucio gave a two fingered salute to the taller, his smile widening some. Junkrat just stared, his irritated look gone and replaced with one of both surprise and confusion.

“Uh… hey, mate…” the Aussie managed out, completely avoiding eye contact with him. “You… don’t suppose that perhaps I could… sneak by you t’ get to me room? I, uh… got a few things I gotta do…”

“Oh, uhm… yeah, sure. So, I was wondering… you’re free later, yeah?”

“… Yeah… why?”

“Just curious…” Lucio shrugged, moving to the side to let the other pass. Junkrat quickened his pace, vanishing into his room and locking the door. His face was burning red; he brought up his mechanical hand to cool his face, the metal calming some. He sat down at his chair, his hands needing to work on something, anything. He felt embarrassed and he didn’t even know why. Probably because he was stuttering and making a fool of himself right in-front of the other.

**************************

Lucio whistled a tune as he walked to Hana’s room, excited at the thought that Junkrat just might check his locker here soon enough and maybe agree to go out with him. As he went to knock on the door, the younger opened it and pulled him in.

“You got a problem,” D.Va spoke, holding up the box of chocolates that he was certain he left in Junkrat’s room.

“Why do you-?”

“Junkrat _did_ find your chocolate box, but… he thought it was meant for me…” Hana sighed, tossing the box onto her bed. “He didn’t seem to think it was really you who left it. Thought some jerk just took it from my locker and put it into his.”

“Man, why does that guy always think so bad about himself?” Lucio murmured, grabbing the box of chocolates, staring down at it as he held it in both of his hands. “… I… I think I should just ask him out face-to-face if he’s gonna act the way he is. Gotta raise the tempo.”

“Yeah! Hey! You should go talk to Roadhog – he knows Junkrat better than anyone around. You could figure out things Junkrat likes! And what he hates!”

Lucio froze, staring at D.Va for a moment, hands clenching the box now. “Y…you think that’s a good idea?”

“Pfff, course I do.” She spoke, lying on her stomach on the bed, grabbing a controller before beginning to play the game she had paused. “It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“I guess so… but if I die, I’m coming back to haunt you!” Lucio half-joked, shuffling out of the room. Oh boy, going to talk to the Junker’s bodyguard was… not something he really wanted to do, but if becoming friends with Roadhog was one of the ways to get even closer to Junkrat, then he’d have to do it. Just… that guy was so large, intimidating. It wasn’t just the expressionless mask that made him that way – he was almost all muscle and he was so tall. The way he towered over most people was scary. He was no Reinhardt that was for sure. So cold, so mean: That was what Roadhog was.

Lucio knocked on Roadhog’s door before standing in the doorway, pushing the door open a little more. His door was ajar, allowing some people to peer in and see what was up to but also not enough to get a full glimpse of his room. Roadhog was sitting on the side of his bed, cleaning his junkgun before he turned his gaze towards the smaller man. He let out a grunt, putting his gun aside.

“What do you want, pipsqueak?” he practically growled. Lucio could feel his body tense up at the man’s voice. He almost forgot just how scary the guy was.

“Uh… I just wanted to ask you a few questions…” Lucio mumbled, hiding the box of chocolates behind him. “Mostly about Junkrat…”

“And why should I tell you anything?” He grunted, “You are always harassing him.”

 “I just… Look man, you gotta help me out! I really want to show Junkrat I ain’t playing around with him!” He kicked a little at the ground with his skates. “I… I wanted to know what he likes, aside from the obvious and all…”

Roadhog tilted his head, seeming to evaluate him silently. He snorted, “Why should I tell you the privacy of my employer? I don’t think he’d like it if I disclosed such information.”

“C’mon man, I’m begging you here…” Lucio sighed, pouting slightly. For someone who didn’t seem so thrilled about working for or with Junkrat, he sure protected him when he needed it. “Just… just give me a few things, I promise I won’t bother you again…”

Another snort escaped Roadhog as he gestured Lucio over, to which he quickly scooted in after shutting the door, standing near the bed. I was kind of funny to see the inside of Roadhog’s room; there were actually some little pig and Pachimari plushies here and there, a ‘no pork’ sign hanging up on the wall beside his hook that was hung on a nail. It was kind of interesting to see all the pig-related things and he knew the guy was a fan of them. Not to mention his room was actually organized despite the thought behind the guy, a complete polar opposite to Junkrat’s room; which was filthy in comparison. Lucio felt a little bit comfortable now to say the least. Roadhog leaned forward, arms resting on his knees.

“What do you want to know, kid?” he asked, that growl still present but not as dominant in that rough, muffled voice of his.

“Oh! Uh…” Lucio scratched the back of his neck. “See, I wanted to know what it was that Junkrat took interests in or liked… like, what’s his favourite kind of movies… favourite place to go…”

“If there’s one thing you really need to know about Junkrat; he likes Boba milk tea. It makes him happy and he bonds with people over it if he can’t bond with them over bombs.” Roadhog spoke.

“So… I should take him to a tea house if I wanted to take him anywhere first?” Lucio asked, sitting on Roadhog’s bed, placing the box of chocolates on his lap. Roadhog nodded.

“I guess it’d be one way to start off a date with him you wanted to.” He pointed to the box, “Is that for Junkrat?”

“… Yeah. He thought I got this for Hana and someone put it into his locker as a joke, so he gave it to her when he found it. I guess my note should have been clearer so he knew I was addressing him, huh?” Lucio murmured, tapping the box’s top. Roadhog nodded, cracking his knuckles.

“Junkrat… he had a few bad experiences with people when we were back in the Outback – _relationship_ experiences. He’s… been skeptical and untrusting of those who try to get close to him ever since…”

“Is… is that why he’s so against letting me get close to him?”

“It’s why he’s against letting _anyone_ get close to him.”

“Yet he trusts you, so that must mean that you’re been with him for a long time and before that happened, huh?” Lucio asked, tilting his head.

“He trusts me because I’m his bodyguard. He hired me to protect him; saved him so much he started seeing me as his ‘pal’.” Roadhog mused, chuckling some. “Though, I’ve been stuck with that brat since he was around twenty-one or twenty-two years old. Not long, but long enough.”

It was surprising to say the least; Roadhog was actually somewhat opening up. If only Junkrat was the same way. It was funny, how the extremely scary guy was actually… really nice? Honestly, Lucio liked that. It made him feel a little bit safer. He asked exactly what else Junkrat liked, and the larger seemed more than happy to comply. There wasn’t much Junkrat liked; he didn’t like crowds, so Lucio would have to try and avoid taking him somewhere with a lot of people, and he liked junk food that was for sure. Lucio just nodded as Roadhog listed things off, making mental notes of do’s and don’t's so he could make Junkrat feel safe and not like he was being dragged around against his will to places only Lucio liked.

“Hey, thanks Roadhog. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to tell me all of this, it means a lot” Lucio stood up, extending his small hand out as he held the box of chocolates in his other hand. Roadhog grunted, gently taking hold of the younger’s hand within his larger one, shaking it twice before letting go. He opened the door and skated out of the room, shutting the door as he left. There was a soft hum escaping him as he made his way towards Junkrat’s room, coming to a halt.

He hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting quietly as he looked at the contents of the box to see if everything was still in the right places and nothing had been eaten. Thank God Hana hadn’t decided to attempt to eat the bits; he bought them for Junkrat and it should be the Australian who ate them. The DJ looked up the second the door opened just a tad – enough to see half of the Junker’s face- a wide smile on his face as he gave a wave.

“Hey! Junkrat… can we talk?”

“Why? Come t’ rub in me face that you an’ that D.Va girl are gonna go watch a movie? Wanna invite me along so I ain’t alone or somethin’?” He sounded so bitter, Lucio frowned. He then held out the box so Junkrat could see it, a shy smile playing on his lips.

“Look…. Junkrat… I just… I really like you, okay? I… I wanted to know if maybe… you wanted to be my Valentine? Maybe… go out with me?” he waited hopefully for an answer, still waiting for him to take the box from him in acceptance. He seemed skeptical, still just peeking out from behind the door.

Slowly he began to open the door more, grabbing the box from him. “….You… you really did mean this for me then, didn’t you?” he sounded so ashamed, a saddened look falling upon his dirty face.

“Of course I did! I get it, you don’t think that you deserve it… but, I… I really do like you, you’re totally different and I… well, let’s say I like a little bit of danger.” Lucio laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“… I… are you sure it’s me you really want?” Junkrat murmured, still avoiding looking at him, “I… I’m not… not perfect, you know… not built for relationships…”

“Who said you needed to be perfect?” Lucio laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he arched a brow up at the taller. Junkrat smiled a little. “You don’t have to be some great guy or whatever for me to like you. I’m not some stuck-up asshole who has specific tastes…”

“…” Junkrat couldn’t help but chuckle some, opening the box before popping one of the chocolates into his mouth.  “Alright… look, mate, I’m going to put my trust in you, okay?”

“Really? Oh that means so much! I-“

Junkrat interrupted, holding up his hand, “- _But, if_ you _betray my trust_ … well, there will be no chance of you getting’ close to me ever again. And Roadhog will make certain o’ that. You got it?” he almost snarled, but Lucio was far too happy to even notice it. He just nodded, completely understanding before he leaned forward a bit.

“So, do you… want to go catch that movie with me?” he asked, ready to go out and go to the city so they could spend some time together. Junkrat nodded.

“Sure, don’t see why not. Got nothin’ better t’ do today anyway.”


	4. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio takes Junkrat to his favourite tea shop before they go to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to do! I feel so bad! 
> 
> I know you guys said I could take my time, but I feel terrible keeping this from you all. Had some writers block so this chapter was a bit difficult at the start, but once I managed to think of something it helped. I actually don't have set-out plots like I should for chapters, most the time I'm picking something and just winging it honestly.
> 
> I'm still very surprised how much love this has gotten though. You all are so nice and supportive of how I write these guys it's so refreshing and keeps my spirits high!

It was astounding to see Junkrat in a shirt, albeit a tank top but it worked. He cleaned up to the best of his abilities what with wiping all the dirt and grime and whatever else collected upon his face and body off, some still clinging onto his face yet Lucio didn’t mind. He was just glad the other had tried so hard to make himself look decent while they went into the city. Their first destination was a tea shop that Junkrat liked and was, apparently, a regular at and went to every other week. Lucio was wearing his own tank top:  A green colour with his signature frog design on it, while Junkrat had a cute bomb patch sewn onto his in the same manor all the patches on his shorts were sewn on. Either his handiwork or Roadhog’s patch work, one couldn’t quite tell.

It gave the Brazilian time to admire all the little features on his face; his freckles and tiny scars on his nose and cheeks. Probably burn marks, but he didn’t want to ask exactly what they were since they could have been caused by anything. He decided to break the silence with something quick as they walked.

“Y’know… I never knew you had freckles…” Lucio spoke up. Junkrat simply shrugged.

“Eh, never felt like it shoulda been a thing that was mentioned. After all, not like me face is always this clean an’ nobody really needed t’ know ‘bout some silly freckles. It ain’t gonna stay this way for long, that’s for sure.” He mumbled, scratching his nose.

“Guess I better take it in as much as I can if you’re gonna be like that,” he snickered, receiving a small smile from Junkrat in the process.

There were a few people who would stop and stare at the pair and whisper, some actually called out to Lucio before running over – fans that wanted his autograph if he was willing to give them – but he’d have to disappoint; saying he was not carrying around his pen at the moment in order to sign their things before he quickened his pace, waving a goodbye as he walked with Junkrat. This didn’t go unnoticed by the much taller male. He quirked a bushy brow before taking a quick glance back at the group of girls that had swarmed upon Lucio, looking back to him.

“Ya really not carryin’ your pen with ya? I would have guessed you wanted to sign at least a couple o’ things. I wouldn’t have minded,” he murmured, crossing his arms – more out of self-consciousness than anything else.

“I… _am_ carrying it with me, but I didn’t want to waste any time!” Lucio objected, frowning slightly, “the movie starts in an hour and a half, and if I started signing things now I _knew_ we wouldn’t be able to get some of your favorite tea beforehand...”

“We could have gotten it afterwards…” Junkrat spoke up.

“I looked at the times the tea shop was opened and when it closed today. If we don’t go now, it’ll be closed after the movie is over… So, I wanted to try and get it before then so you weren’t disappointed. Besides, I’ve been really looking forward to giving Bubble Milk Tea a chance.”

The rest of the walk to the tea shop was shared with joking around and puns, Junkrat holding the door open for Lucio as they entered the shop. There was a young woman working at the counter, black hair tied in a ponytail, her skin a mocha colour with green eyes. She looked up and smiled, giving a wave towards the Junker. “Hey, Junkrat!” she giggled.

“Afternoon, Milly,” he shot her a double finger pistol and winked. “The usual, if ya’ would. And, uh… make that two for me mate here.”

She blinked and looked towards Lucio, giving a gasp. “No. Way! Is that really…”

“Th’ DJ Lucio? Yeah. Personal friend o’ mine actually… Anyway, how ‘bout them teas? ” Junkrat gave a smile as Milly nodded, getting to quick work on making his usual. Lucio looked to the Junker for a moment.

“You two seem close.” He teased.

“Eh…. Milly’s one o’ those people who get me. Kinda one of the few people I can trust, feel comfy with her in a way. Besides, she makes th’ teas just perfect every time; don’t get how she does it!” The Australian chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a surprise to see not that many people in the shop – normally it was filled with chatter and people on their little computers – not today it seemed. Which was just fine with Junkrat. He didn’t much like it when people gave him _that_ look.

The look that made him feel so… different, not that he didn’t already know that. Yeah, he didn’t have the normal prosthetics that were available today; he made his sometime ago so of course they didn’t look all fancy or shiny and instead were clunky and a bit on the heavy side. But after a couple years he learned to get along with them. It was nice that Lucio didn’t seem to think any less because of it. He really was a great guy, and Junkrat couldn’t understand why he even liked someone like him who, more than likely, had far different views on the world than him.

The sound of Milly’s voice broke Junkrat out of his thoughts as she placed the two beverages on the counter, it seemed he’d been swimming deeper in his thoughts than usual, for a good ten or so minutes had passed. Lucio was on his phone so he didn’t realize until Junkrat took the teas and handed the other to the DJ. He reached into his pocket to pay the amount, but it seemed like the DJ did it before him.

“Mate! I was gonna pay for this – you were only s’pposed t’ pay for th’ movie…” He pouted, making Lucio laugh some.

“It’s alright, I got enough money on me to pay for both,” he shrugged as he began to take a drink from the thick straw that the tea always came with to get the tapioca pearls at the bottom, making Junkrat’s pout turn into a slight smile.

“Y’ really didn’t have to… uh… So, how do you like th’ tea?” he decided to just drop the topic and change it. It was a bit too late to argue over who was paying for what now that it was already done. Milly simply smiled at the two, seeming to enjoy their conversation.

“It’s pretty good. I can see why you like it so much,” Lucio chuckled, looking at Milly for a moment. “So, you’re a fan? Well, since we have a bit of time, if you want me to sign something for you if you have anything, I’d be more than happy to do it. After all, I can make an exception for one of Junkrat’s friends for today.”

 Milly gave a gasp, “R-really? Oh, uhm I don’t think I have anything… oh! You can sign my hat!” she reached under the counter and handed him one of the hats the workers normally wore. Lucio took it and handed Junkrat his drink before pulling out a pen and doing a quick signature on the bill before giving it back. She looked at it and smiled wide, giving them both a wave as they left.

The Junker handed Lucio back his tea and they took a seat on a nearby bench, however, Junkrat seemed to have put some distance between them which caused the DJ to be quite confused. A brow arched and he scooted closer to the Australian. Junkrat blinked and seemed a little embarrassed, looking down to the ground.

“…Eh…. Sorry, ‘M pretty used t’ Roadhog taking up a great deal o’ whatever we’re sittin’ on so it has become a habit to jus’… sit a bit farther away,” Junkrat murmured, “he never really was th’ kind o’ guy who liked to be all close anyway.”

“Well, with me you shouldn’t have that problem. After all, I don’t take up a lot of space and I enjoy being close to people.” Lucio assured, giving him a big smile before he took a drink. “I just hope that’s not a problem for you…”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll get used to it… eventually… back in th’ Outback, y’couldn’t really show too much emotion an getting’ close was difficult – too many people who’d be willin’ t’ take advantage of it. Probably kill ya for it, too…”

“Yeah… I heard that the Outback changed so much after what happened there. Pretty wasteland-like and filled with mercenaries and killers now after everything, am I right?” Lucio didn’t really want to bring up his old home, but since Junkrat sort of led the conversation to it, he’d see how far they’d get before changing the topic.

“Couldn’t be any more true, mate,” Junkrat sucked up a couple tapioca pearls through the thick straw, chewing on them with a look that Lucio couldn’t quite read, the furrowed brows gave off he was either in deep thought or didn’t want to continue to talk about it. He wouldn’t force it if that was the case; he never wanted to prod far too much to make someone uncomfortable. The Junker continued, however, after swallowing what was in his mouth, “Rarely see any life there, aside from all th’ people tryin’ to survive. Not exactly th’ best vacationing spot either!” He laughed, seeming to quickly turn it into a joke instead of staying serious. It made Lucio give a chuckle. “Anyway… we should get goin’ to th’ cinema, jus’ so we don’t miss out on getting’ good seats, y’know?” he playfully elbowed Lucio just as he was taking a drink of his tea. The Brazilian nodded, standing up and extending a hand towards Junkrat, who took it without a second thought using his fleshed hand.

Much to Junkrat’s surprise, Lucio intertwined their fingers together, sipping his tea as they walked. He was really waiting for Lucio to let go eventually, feeling his cheeks warm up as they held hands. He didn’t want to say anything since this was some sort of normal ‘couple’ thing to do, but he was still… so confused as to what they really were. Today was Valentine’s Day, for all he knew today would be the day Lucio really decided his feelings towards the Australian and he would find out he actually didn’t like him in the end and would break it off. He was just his Valentine any way; it really shouldn’t have given him as much hope as it had. That made his mood drop, and he tried hard to not show it with throwing a fake smile on his face.

They discussed which movie they wanted to watch, Lucio could settle for anything but Junkrat never really watched a movie before – never found too much interest in them, not that Australia had any electricity save for generated electricity that was difficult to keep. They finally decided over something and got their tickets. Now was the time to decide what they wanted for snacks, and it seemed like Junkrat wasn’t about to give in.

“C’mon, ‘Rat! You can get anything you want. I’m paying, I got enough money.” Lucio sighed.

“It’ll be fine, I don’t need any other snacks than popcorn. I ain’t gonna make you spend that much on me, I promise.”

“Alright. If that’s how you want to be,” Lucio whistled, grabbing a few tiny bags of the usual candy one would find at a cinema concession. Once paid for the food and filled up their cups with soda, they went to go to their designated theatre to wait for the movie to start up. The Aussie was carrying the popcorn and his soda while the other carried an armful of candies and his own soda.

Junkrat scanned around the area to see not that many people surprisingly enough, following after the bouncy Lucio as they searched for the right spot. Lucio took a sudden turn and started moving towards the middle of the isle of chairs, Junkrat waited to see where he would sit before moving down it himself, being careful before he sat two chairs away from the other. Again, it was just instinct telling him to stay at least a bit away from the other, but the DJ quickly closed the gap between them and sat in the spot next to the Junker, giving a smile towards him.

“Again with the whole ‘sitting-a-bit-too-far-away-from-me’ thing there, Rat,” he chuckled, leaning back and putting all the candies in his lap and the soda in its rightful holder. There were previews flashing about on the screen, but all the Aussie could pay attention to was the DJ.

“Yeah, sorry… still tryin’ to get used to that…” he fidgeted with the rim in the popcorn bucket before he grabbed a couple of pieces and popped them into his mouth. He never had popcorn before and was a bit taken aback by its taste – a little bit salty mixed with butter – it was different. It eventually soaked in and he kind of liked it. It was funny how a loud-ish food was one of the popular foods they sold.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We just gotta get you out of that habit, as tough as it may be.” Lucio elbowed Junkrat’s arm and gave a wink as the lights dimmed, “Alright, now’s the time we gotta stay quiet. Movie’s starting.” He pulled out his phone and turned it off completely, looking up to the screen with anticipation. Junkrat tried to relax, but he found himself still trying to find _that spot_ in the chair – where he was comfy and nothing was bothering him. Eventually he found it, the perfect position and he tried to keep it that way to the best of his abilities, but, with how fidgety he could get when sitting in one place for so long he’d lose it and would have to find it all over again.

Soon enough Junkrat wanted something sweet after eating quite a bit of the popcorn, so he attempted to reach for whatever candy Lucio had open at the moment, only to get it playfully batted at.

“You said you didn’t _want_ any candy,” Lucio teased in a hushed tone, trying to stay quiet. Junkrat frowned and took back his hand, feeling a little embarrassed. Lucio chuckled quietly, “I’m joking. Here.” He handed him what was left in the little bag as he took the popcorn bucket away from him. It seemed he had already eaten half of it and the movie was only ten or fifteen minutes in. He gave Junkrat a look and the Junker just gave it right back before he leaned closer towards the other to whisper;

“Don’t look at me like that, mate. Pretty sure you’ve done th’ same thing too, eh?” He smirked, trying to stay as quiet as he possibly could. Lucio just shook his head, placing his hand on Junkrat’s face as he playfully pushed him away from him. This caused a snicker to leave the male as he leaned back in his chair, tapping his good foot on the ground as he went back to watching the movie.

They sat, grabbing at the popcorn every now and then and drinking their rightful sodas. Junkrat was trying to not allow their hands touch for some reason; he would always wait for Lucio’s seemingly lingering hand in the popcorn to be removed before grabbing a handful and munching on what he had taken. It didn’t take long for one of Lucio’s arms to reach around his shoulders – using that cheesy and old-as-the-playbook-itself trick: The one where you’d do a fake yawn and stretch an arm over around the other’s seat so it was technically around them but you were trying to make it look like some sort of accident or whatever. Just a really, really, old play.

Of course the arm eventually fell to touch Junkrat’s shoulders, something he didn’t mind but wasn’t sure how to really react to other than to let it happen. Just things couples did, right? How the hell was he supposed to know anyway? Wasn’t like he’d ever had a _real_ date in his life: Too hard to trust anyone to get close to in such a way.

Eventually the movie came to an end and Lucio had to practically beg Junkrat to stay seated to see if there was anything at the end to give a teaser of sorts if there was going to be a spinoff or another movie. Of course Jamison agreed, not seeming to really care all that much what with wanting nothing more than to spend more time with the other. Sadly, there wasn’t anything at the end and they ended up leaving, Lucio still in possession of some of the goodies he had bought. He offered some of them to Junkrat who accepted them without any fight like he had earlier.

They talked about the other members of Overwatch, wondering who it was the other got along with most besides their set best friends. Junkrat could have cared less for Zenyatta, Lucio should have guessed that was something, but they seemed to be on the same page about Symmetra – albeit they had different reasons for it. Junkrat didn’t like the fact she was all about order, and Lucio had his own reasons for not really liking her. They went down the line-up, discussing things about their teammates that they noticed or didn’t care for at all.

It was sad returning to the base, the quietness as the sun went down – curfew was almost about to be set and everybody was going to be asleep. It was a good thing they got back just before, any later and Soldier would have snapped at them for not returning earlier.

“ _You darn kids! You’re late for curfew!”_ Junkrat pretended to be Solder 76, trying his best impression, “ _when I was your age I went to bed before curfew to get a head-start on the next day for training_!” which caused a laugh to escape Lucio, something Junkrat found he really enjoyed hearing. It made his heart race the more he listened to it, glad that somebody was finally appreciating his antics.

“Man, you did that voice just right! I’m sure that is something he would say. Anyway, we should probably head to the barracks and to our rooms before somebody does see us and yell at us for being almost a little too late…”

“Yeah… as much as I hate t’ agree, looks like this date, or whatever you wanna call, is over… don’t think there will be a second, right?” Junkrat didn’t even realize such words left his mouth. What if he made Lucio think he didn’t like him or something? He quickly thought of something to explain, “I mean… I don’t think I made a good enough impression, I…” there was a sudden finger placed on Junkrat’s lips to shut him up for a second.

“Tomorrow I’m taking you out to dinner.” The DJ nodded simply.

“D…dinner?” he stammered, looking surprised.

“Yeah, at a great restaurant I know. What? Oh… don’t tell me you thought I didn’t like you after today and it was just a Valentine’s Day date! There was nothing you did that could have done something like that!”

“…” This just caused the Australian to smile as he nodded his head. “Alright… dinner sounds great. Want me t’ walk with you t’ your room?” he held out his good hand, and Lucio immediately took it in his own as they began to walk to the barracks.

They parted ways once they got to the DJ’s room and Jamison ran as quietly as he could to his room, trying to make the clunking sound from his peg-leg as quiet as possible. But, upon hearing noise coming from Roadhog’s room he made a detour. He opened the door to the older man’s room and smiled at him. He was cleaning his shotgun but as soon as the other entered the room that faceless mask turned his way.

“Oi, mate…” he sighed in a dreamily manner and flopped down on Roadie’s bed. “I think ‘M in love!”

“You’ve never been in love.” Roadhog said coldly as he went back to cleaning his gun.

“This one’s different!” he shot up, kneading at the blankets on the bed with his hands. “I think… I think Lucio _actually_ likes me, mate. I don’t think it’s some ploy like th’ others…”

“How can you tell?” Roadhog mumbled.

“I dunno… I jus’ feel it. Sure he’s a bit… too _bubbly_ for me taste, but he’s different than th’ others…”

“And you like that?” the larger asked, stopping for a moment until he heard a reply.

“…” Junkrat blinked before laying back down, only propping himself up with his elbows. “… I dunno really… all I know is he’s different: He wants to take me out t’ dinner tomorrow at some fancy restaurant.”

“Ah… the three date rule…” Roadhog chuckled, causing Junkrat to cock his head to the side as he made a confused face, his bottom lip protruding out some before he squinted.

“What ya’ talking ‘bout, Roadie?”

“The rule couples _should_ follow when they start dating before doing anything more – such as kissing or having sex.” He said bluntly. Junkrat still didn’t seem to follow. He sighed and turned to face the younger Junker; “Not that I have much experience anymore, it’s something that can help couples decide if they’re fit for each other. They go out three times before they do anything… a bit more interesting with each other.”

“… Sooooo that means ‘M gonna have t’ go on a date three times with Lucio?” Junkrat spoke, seeming to weigh the options for a moment. “… Well that doesn’t sound too bad. That means we got two more dates t’ go before we decide if we like each other that much, huh?”

“If that’s how he wants to do it. Now can you leave? I want to go to bed.”

Junkrat snickered before he stood up, bidding a goodbye to his bodyguard before he went to his room. He really wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole dating thing… it was nice that Lucio was just trying to show him a good time, he really appreciated it and was still surprised that he wanted to continue seeing the Aussie even after Valentine’s Day… He laid on his bed, having no troubles getting to sleep unlike every other night of his life. He was looking forward to tomorrow now.


	5. Maybe Not Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets sick, and Lucio has a concert he nearly forgot about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO Sorry for the long wait on the update!!! My computer decided it wanted to die, so it took forever to both find my inspiration to write and actually, well, fix my computer!  
> Anyway, here it is at last! Chapter 5! hope you enjoy it. And this chapter has a bit of Junkrat freaking out, just so you're aware.

The day was just like every other day it felt. He woke up to one of his twitches and now he couldn’t get back to bed as much as he wanted to. He was now wide awake and nothing was going to fix it. Four-thirty A.M. shown on his clock and he actually didn’t want to get up to go get his normal breakfast. He just couldn’t find it in himself to get up, lying on his stomach he simply stared his alarm clock down with a frown on his face. He watched the numbers tick by one after the other until it was five.  He didn’t feel like himself right now, all his energy feeling like it was drained out of his slim form and he didn’t like it.

Was he sick – more than usual? Was that what this was? It had been ages since he’d gotten sick and he completely forgot what it was like. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh, his stomach growling but not in a good way. Oh how he felt like he was going to hurl all over the ground, he couldn’t go out with Lucio if he was sick, he didn’t want to put the guy through such a thing, or let him see him like this. He ran his mechanical hand through his hair after attaching it to what was left of his arm, flipping onto his back as slowly as he could; staring up at the ceiling that had black charred spots here and there looking like fireworks exploding yet weren’t as colourful. He heard a sudden knock at the door and groaned.

“Who’s there?” He asked just loud enough for the one on the other side of the door to hear him.

“It’s Lucio.” The voice spoke, which caused Junkrat to nearly shoot up, though he got a massive headache from it.

“Come in then, mate.” Junkrat held his stomach with one hand, the other shooting up to his mouth as he laid back down, attempting to swallow down what had decided to come up. Okay, maybe his body didn’t agree with something he had last night – it could have been the candy or maybe the popcorn.

Lucio slowly opened the door, giving a small wave as he skated in, shutting it behind him, “hey dude… uhm… so, about dinner tonight… I _completely_ forgot I actually had a show scheduled…”

“And you have t’ cancel plans, eh?”

“…Yeah… I’m so, so, so, so, sorry! I promise I’ll make it up to you some other time!” Lucio almost begged Junkrat, a look of apology mixed with one of guilt riddled the Brazilian’s face. Junkrat sighed and waved his hand.

“It’s fine, Lucio. I think ‘M sick either way, so I guess it kinda works out.”

“Oh, you serious?” Lucio skated over to his side through all the trash, a frown still on his face.

“Yeah… think it may have been th’ popcorn or th’ candy comin’ t’ get me, heh…” he tried to laugh but gave a bit of a gag, still trying to keep down whatever was trying to get out. Lucio took hold of his good hand with both of his own, encasing it within them.

“Perhaps you should let me take care of you until it passes… I do have plenty of time before I need to go to my show. It’s sold out, I was thinking of taking you with me actually… but now I can’t with you in this condition.”

“It’s jus’ a bug, ain’t nothing big.” Junkrat shrugged, “It might pass by tomorrow, an’ we can go on our date then! No worries, haha…” he tried to give a smile, but it didn’t quite seem to work. It was obvious he was hiding his sadness but he didn’t want to make the other worry about him more than he seemed to already be. “So you go get ready for your show, an’ I’ll stay here getting’ better. ‘Sides! Hog can take care o’ me! Or Mercy! She’s here for a reason, right?”

“I just… I dunno, I don’t wanna leave you here like this.”

“Mate, jus’ go get ready for your damn show. I’ll still be here when ya’ get back, ain’t like ‘M goin’ anywhere,” Junkrat smirked, acting like nothing was wrong despite the fact his stomach was churning on the inside.

“…I feel so bad… I promised you I’d take you to dinner..”

“Ah, no, ya’ _didn’t_. You jus’ said you’d take me t’ dinner. Ain’t no promise was made,” Junkrat shook his head before he gently pushed the other. “Now get! Before I ‘ave Hog come an’ kick you out.” He laid his hands over his stomach entwined, taking in a deep breath as he shut his eyes in an attempt to rest. He slightly opened one to still see the Brazilian standing there.

“Well… when I get back I _promise_ I’ll take you to dinner if you’re feeling well.” Lucio nodded, finally skating out of the dirty room, shutting the door softly. And once more, Junkrat was left in silence. He didn’t like it much, but what could he do? He’d feel like an asshole if he made Lucio stay just because he had a stomach bug and made him miss his concert or whatever it was. He was sure the fans wouldn’t much appreciate it either if it was sold-out...

Jamison rolled onto his side, letting out a slight groan. Well now what was he going to do? He couldn’t get up, hardly being able to lift up his mechanical hand now he was so weak. Right… this was what it was like to be sick, he nearly forgotten just how miserable it could make someone. He remembered getting sick as a kid, his mother would always make him soup and would force him to stay in-bed despite how much he wanted to go and play. He often missed being a kid… everything was so easy, now everything was terrible and there was nobody to protect him when something went wrong – comb their hands through his hair when something scared him, hug him when he was hurt.

A sigh escaped him as he simply removed his prosthetic, laying it on the ground next to his leg. Why couldn’t he have gotten sick yesterday? Or the day before that? Probably would have made things way better than having the want to hang out with someone and not being able to. He curled up into a ball, his nubs for limbs making him frown. How could Lucio like him when he looked like _this_? He was filthy, missing a good chunk of his body – his hair was burnt and wasn’t growing back in certain spots… there was so much wrong with him, yet the Brazilian didn’t seem to think any less. It made his heart hurt.

What if he couldn’t give him the love he deserved? What if he cared too less, or too much? All his worrying and negative thoughts began to make his heart race, his breathing pick up pace as he leaned over his bed and hurled into a trashcan that was, thankfully, sitting beside it. He couldn’t get any air in his lungs between hyperventilating and the constricting feeling from his stomach that wouldn’t go away as burning tears fell from his eyes, the sensation in his throat causing him to gasp for air like a fish out of water. He didn’t know how he was going to get through the attack without anyone there. He needed someone there with him, or else he would never be able to calm himself and he could pass-out.

That was when Lucio rushed in, either simply stopping by to say he’d see him later or he was worried about the sounds he heard coming from the male’s room. It seemed like both, for he quickly wrapped his arms around the Junker and held him close to himself, trying to calm the anxiety attack he was experiencing roughly. Junkrat clenched his good hand to Lucio’s shoulder, his nub of an arm resting against his chest as he left himself be hugged, taking in quick breaths as he tried to steady himself, his lungs still constricting and not letting the air pass his burning throat.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… just breathe, Junkrat… come on…” Lucio whispered, hesitantly running his hands through the Aussie’s hair. This immediately brought him down, his heart finally slowing down, his lungs being filled with the air they required as he shut his eyes leaning into the touch. He was shaking with every exhale, just holding onto the other as he took his time until he was ready to let go, hesitantly retracting his hand that still shook and trembled greatly.

“… N… never wanted ya’ t’ see me like that…” Junkrat muttered, quickly turning away from Lucio as he looked to the ground, his arms wrapping around him, the right to the best of its ability. “…never wanted ya’ t’see me freak out like that…. ‘Least I didn’t start havin’ a nosebleed… usually happens when I get me attacks...”

“Hey… don’t worry about it…” Lucio wrapped his arms around Junkrat, resting his chin on the male’s shoulder. He grinned, nuzzling into his neck. The Aussie blinked, unsure of what to do for the moment as they stayed like that for a good ten minutes in silence. “Look…I know that you’re not healthy… I know what I’m getting into and I’m willing to help you out if you need it… after all, that’s one of the things I’m here to do –help out my teammates and friends… loved ones…”

“…Roadie’s th’ only one whoever helped me out with th’ stuff I go through…” Junkrat muttered, still staring at the ground.

“Well, now you have me to help you out with it.” Lucio gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and patted his back. “Please don’t worry about us, I am really looking forward to where our relationship’s heading if you’d just let it happen and wouldn’t worry so much…” He took hold of Jamison’s hand and held it, kissing the back of it. “I’m going to be here when you need me, at least I’ll try to be.” Lucio sounded sincere, giving the Junker a caring look as he got off the bed.

“…I jus’ think I’ll fuck up, after all, that’s all’ M good for.”

“Hey, stop that. I’ll have you know I’m determined to make sure we work the best we can. Just trust me, alright?” Lucio smiled, hesitantly reaching for Junkrat’s right arm. He pulled away, attempting to hide his arm away. “Ah….alright… well… I just wanted to say that I hope you get better… I was going to head to my show early to make sure everything is set-up right…”

“…Yeah…” Junkrat nodded, “I’ll see you later I guess… we can go eat then, ‘M sure I’ll feel better later.” He grinned to the best of his abilities, digging his nails into his flesh slightly as he watched Lucio leave. It hurt, it truly did, to have someone like that caring for him… willing to put up with his bullshit and actually treat him good unlike anyone else he had met. It brought tears to his eyes, and the tears weren’t from his gagging from earlier. How long had it been since he actually cried over something as simple as that? Too long for him to remember.

He feared his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle anything the entire day, and despite Roadhog growling at him to get something in him he couldn’t bring himself to eat the food brought to him. Sure enough he drank something since liquids were the only thing he could have without it wanting to come back up he figured.

Other than that, the day seemed to go by pretty quick, and with Angela coming to take a look at him and giving him whatever the hell it was – he wasn’t a doctor so he had no damn clue what she injected into him – he felt right as rain in a good few hours. Now all that was left was waiting for Lucio to get back from his concert.

They’d probably go to dinner tomorrow, but he at least wanted to speak to the guy before they went to bed. Of course, maybe he wasn’t the first face Lucio wanted to see upon getting back-he probably wanted to go talk to Hana first before coming to see him if anything.

“Bros before hoes.” Junkrat simply muttered, letting out a soft laugh at the line as he fiddled with Mayhem, his grenade launcher. Well, it was the truth. Albeit if Junkrat went somewhere without Roadhog, the guy would probably be the first one he’d seek out before going to talk to his boyfriend – it was appropriate to call him that now, wasn’t it? It just felt… awkward for him for some odd reason. Probably because he never thought he’d ever say the words ‘girlfriend' or ;boyfriend’ ever after his incident back in Australia. He frowned and kneaded his pants a little. He didn’t even hear the door to his room open.

“Hey, Junkrat!” A sudden bubbly voice spoke up, causing the Aussie to jump and let out a surprised sound as he whirled around to see the Brazilian in his doorway just smiling at him.

“Oi, Lucio! When did ya’ get back, eh?”

“Just now, Winston was nice enough to pick me up so it took less time… hey, how are you feeling by the way?” he skated in, sitting down on the Junker’s bed.

“Eh… good, better than earlier that’s for sure!” He laughed, patting his grenade launcher before he stood up, leaning against the desk. “Ya’ jus’ came t’ check-up on me, yeah?”

“Well, I wanted to see if you were alright for our date… I still think we should wait until tomorrow just in-case your stomach still can’t handle any food.” Lucio spoke up.

“Oh… yeah, right! Prolly a good idea, huh?” He shrugged his shoulders, scratching his right upper arm as he looked away. “Kinda late anyway, don’t you think? Should probably go t’ bed…”

“Right…. I’m pretty beat from my concert either way. I should really take you to one of them these days. I think you’d like it.” Lucio stretched and sighed.

“I think I’d like that. Go get some sleep... I’ll try t’ rest th’ best I can tonight…”

“Yeah… you had a bad day… I know I always hate it when I get sick. It’s terrible... but, hey, it lets you sit in bed all day!” Lucio laughed. Junkrat chuckled a little.

“Not when you’re pretty jumpy, like me…” he mumbled then walked over to the bed, gently taking hold of his hands before he pulled him up, pressing his lips to the other’s forehead, receiving a giggle from the shorter. “I’ll see ya’ in th’ mornin’, Lu.” He whispered, sitting down on his bed after pushing him towards the door. “Now leave.” He spoke in a teasingly manner. Lucio rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

“Fine, Rat. I’ll talk to you later. Bomb nerd.” He laughed as he skated out the door, shutting it on his way out.

“Tch… frog dork.” Junkrat retorted silently as he laid back and removed his prosthetics before tossing the torn-up blanket of his over his body haphazardly, not caring one bit as he fell asleep. It was a bit difficult, and he tossed and turned and couldn’t find a good spot. Half the time he thought about trying to knock himself out it was so bothersome to try and get comfortable. Half the time he’d stare into the darkness of his room, just wide-awake but pretending to sleep.

At some point in the night he actually fell asleep. The only way he could tell was the fact it was a sudden twitch that awoke him to a brighter room than what he was dealing with last night. A groan escaped him and he looked to the clock. It read 8:55 AM. How funny, he woke up late. Normally he woke up at 4AM… Guess his body really needed that rest, or he was awake so long it didn’t know when to wake him up with those lovely twitches of his that would happen every now and again.

Getting ready for another day he was met with Tracer standing at his door, just getting ready to knock as he opened it.

“Oi! Hey Junkrat.” She smiled at him. “You had us worried, love. You usually never sleep so late!”

“An’ you care… _why_ exactly?”

“Because I heard you an’ Lucio went on a _date_ on Valentine’s Day,” she gave him a sly smile and waggled her brows at him. Junkrat rolled his eyes at her.

“Yeah, so what?”

She seemed to look around him and into his room, shaking her head, “Can’t believe Lucio likes a guy who can’t even keep his room clean!”

“S’cuse you, mate! It’s MY room; I can have it however I damn well please, thank you very much!” Junkrat scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her. “Alright, what ya’ want, eh? You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for some reason.”

“Oh, no particular reason. Jus’ here to say if you hurt Lucio I’ll make you pay for it. Really bad.” The small girl prodded his chest with a pointer finger as she said that, giving him a look as they simply stared at each other. Junkrat sighed.

“Ain’t gotta worry ‘bout nothin’. Really, I ain’t th’ kind o’ guy who’d ditch someone. ‘Specially a guy like Lu. I mean… c’mon! The guy could have anyone an’ who does he pick?” Junkrat placed his hands on his bare chest, “Me! I should be as damn lucky t’ even get his attention! An’ with everythin’ wrong with me, still can’t believe he would pick me. Y’don’t quite seem t’ get how much it means t’ me. I don’t think I’d ever be able t’ hurt the guy in any way…”

“Wow… I think that’s the most emotional I’ve ever seen you get, Junkrat…” Tracer mumbled, surprised he’d even say such a thing – admit just how it was for him… “Well… I still stand by my words!”

“Tch, figures,” he smirked.

“Oh, Lucio also wanted me to come and get you, said he had a surprise for you!” She smiled, “Dunno what it is, but I think it’s going to make you really happy.” She winked then blinked down the hall, “see ya’!” she nodded before blinking away. Junkrat sighed and ran his hands down his face. He needed fresh air, all of this was starting to get a bit much for him to handle – not being a big fan of people would do that to you. He’d just go out for a little bit, maybe blow something up. He hadn’t had a good detonation in a while. And two days was too much for him to NOT have something blowing up that would make his ears ring. Oh how he loved the sound of explosions… he hoped whatever Lucio got for him was some sort of explosive… that’d make his day.


End file.
